Frame
The discovery of a picture next to the grave of Detective Goren's mother indicates the return of an old nemesis. Plot Det. Goren is at his mother's grave, and he spies a photo of him and his older brother, Frank, as young children, resting beside the grave of their mother, Frances Goren. The day after finding the photo, his brother is found dead, having supposedly overdosed, but actually poisoned. That leads Goren to think Nicole Wallace murdered his brother. Then, Declan Gage appears poisoned, but alive. He sends them to Gwen Chapel, the daughter of one of Nicole's boyfriends, with whom Wallace was quite close, and they discover she is dying of cancer, and Goren thinks this is why Nicole is murdering again. Then they are lead to an inn, with a room registered under Goren's name, unbeknownst to him. Inside, on the bed, they find a crate with a fresh human heart, at first labeled as Goren's nephew's Donny's, which is later identified as Nicole Wallace's. The Captain starts an investigation of Goren, and, they come to find out, one of Goren's aliases was his beneficiary, William Brady. Goren tells them he knows serial killer Mark Ford Brady is his father. It is discovered that Declan wrote a book to lure Nicole, manipulated her into killing Frank, and killed her to give "the son he never had" a chance at a happy life, free of his demons. According to Declan, Nicole's final words were, "Tell Bobby he was the only man I ever loved." Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Eric Bogosian as Captain Danny Ross Recurring cast * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Olivia d'Abo as Nicole Wallace * Molly Gottlieb as Gwen Chapel * Tony Goldwyn as Frank Goren * John Glover as Dr. Declan Gage * Howard W. Overshown as Detective Ozzie Rivera * Ean Sheehy as Joshua Simmons Guest cast * Ilana Levine as Evelyn Carlson * Daniel Oreskes as Det. Fontanella * Nick Sullivan as Dr. Duque * Karen Tsen Lee as Dr. Wen * Hudson Cooper as Det. Jefferies * Kevin Alexander as Det. Mertz * Michal Sinnott as Julie * Brian Letscher as Julie's brother * Catrina Ganey as Cashier * Michael Marisi Ornstein as Florist * Linda Gehringer as Innkeeper References Arizona; Mark Ford Brady; Frances Goren; Jo Gage Quotes :(Gage is describing his murder of Nicole Wallace) :(last lines) Background information and notes * "Frame" means a presumably innocent person is cause to appear guilty or a decorated border for a picture. In this case Goren is framed for killing his brother Frank Goren; and he discovers a picture of the two brothers framed near his mother's grave site. * Actress Olivia d'Abo appeared in several other episodes as Detective Robert Goren's nemesis, Nicole Wallace. She appeared in "Anti-Thesis", "A Person of Interest", "Great Barrier", and "Grow". * This is the first episode to have flashbacks of previous episodes in the Law & Order: Criminal Intent series. * It is revealed that Detective Goren's biological father is Mark Ford Brady, the serial killer from the episode "Endgame". That was hinted at in that episode, but not explicitly said until this episode. * This is the first episode since "False-Hearted Judges" that Goren and Eames have led a season finale. * This episode is the season seven finale. * This is the only episode where a case is solved at the beginning instead of the end. Category:CI episodes